


Talk Dirty To Me

by The_Utterly_Clumsy_Ninja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cis gendered Gaara, FTM Trans Lee, Gen, Implied sexy times, Lee is hopeless, Lee likes Gaara's voice, LeeGaa, M/M, Masturbation, Moving In Together, Phone Sex, Phone Sex Operator Gaara, Tenten is awesome, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Voice Kink, binding, female parts, top surgery, working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Utterly_Clumsy_Ninja/pseuds/The_Utterly_Clumsy_Ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee spends his days at work, trying to earn a living. He doesn't have time for dating and even when he does, it never works out. When his father gives him a phone sex line as a joke, Lee finds himself curious and give it a call. </p><p>He didn't expect the voice on the other end to sound so sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, 
> 
> I wrote this fic for the lovely Spankuro on tumblr. (Here's thier URL : http://spankuro.tumblr.com/) 
> 
> I freaking love thier art and I based this particular one off one of my favorites. (http://spankuro.tumblr.com/post/143097773017/so-im-in-the-middle-of-writing-my-first-fanfic)
> 
> I hope you like it!

Lee sighed heavily as he folded the last of the black t-shirts on the sale table. It was almost the end of his shift closing the store. He had been here for almost ten hours and Lee definitely wanted to go home. He tried not to look too long at the watch on his wrist as he found himself counting down the minutes until he was able to get home and relax after the day he had. 

Working in the small clothing store was not exactly his dream job but Lee didn’t like to complain about things he needed to do. Though it was minimum wage, working here was paying his bills and for his room at his apartment. He should feel lucky that he could afford to live away from his parents. Even if it meant that he had to deal with customers constantly harassing him, working long hours helping people that were usually rude and his feet always seemed to hurt.

The clock struck eleven p.m. and Lee’s heart did a small dance as he moved to close the store. He tried to be quick, closing the store as quickly as possible. He gathered the till from the drawers, switching out the bags for the morning shift and moving to close all the doors as he put away the returns for that day to be sorted later. After wiping down the counter and making sure the place was straightened for the next day, he finally set the alarm and locked the door.

It was nearly thirty minutes past midnight when Lee trudged into his apartment, trying not to drag his feet up the steps as he reached for his key and unlocked the door.

The apartment was quiet and empty when Lee Walked into the kitchen. He spotted a note on the fridge when he went to set his lunchbox into the sink. Lee glanced up at the note, scanning it with his wide dark eyes.

 

_ Lee, _

_ I went to Shino’s to spend the night. I made you food it's in the microwave and try not to work out too hard. _

_ Tenten. _

 

Lee smiled, grateful for his best friend and roommate for thinking of him. Lee opened the microwave and licked his lips at the curry Tenten had made. She must have made it because she knew he loved curry. Lee set the time on the microwave, letting the curry reheat as he walked to his room to change. He undid the buttons on his shirt, pulling it off and folding it neatly before laying it over his desk chair. He unbuttoned his pants and let them slide to the floor.

He pulled down his boxers about halfway and pulled up the elastic on his packer harness, looking over the small impression on in skin. He took the packer out and smiled at it. It was his favorite one, made of pretty green silicone that gradually turned orange towards the end. It had been a gift from his best friend, Neji, when he finally started his hormone therapy. It was large, creating the desired bulge that Lee craved to see. Lee pulled his boxers back up and walked back to his bathroom, turning on the light and blinking as his eyes adjusted to the harsh yellow light.

He walked to the sink, turning on the cool water and grabbing the tube of toy cleaner he used to maintain his packer. He scrubbed at it gently before rinsing the packer off and setting it on the counter to dry. Tenten didn't particularly care when he left it out anyway. Lee heard the microwave beep and turned to walk into the kitchen. He could work out tonight but honestly, he was almost too tired. He probably could do a few push-ups before showering. He mused over this as he entered the kitchen and pulled his food from the microwave.

 

_____________________________

“Nine-hundred ninety-nine…..” Lee growled to himself as he lifted his tired body up and stared at the wall. His hair stuck to his forehead from the sweat on his brow as he wrinkled his bushy eyebrows in concentration as he lowered his body again.

“One thousand.” He said aloud as he lifted himself again and pulled his feet forward to stand. He sighed as he went to the shower, body energized but not tired as he went to take a shower.

He pulled his binder off, letting his breasts free as he took a deep breath in. He knew he shouldn't  leave it on too long but as he looked in the mirror he couldn't help but groan. It wasn't like he hated his breasts but looking at his body with them just didn't feel right.

He was still a little ways away from having enough saved to get his surgery and since he'd started hormone therapy, they had reduced in size. He could tolerate them now but sometimes they could be bothersome. Dating was a hard thing when you were anatomically female, looked like a man and you were attracted to men. He had been on a few dates recently but to nothing had happened from it. Most would find out then break up with him or just stop calling. It was rather disappointing but Lee wasn’t about to let it affect him. Still it could be lonely sometimes.

Lee sighed as he tried not to think on it as he hopped into the shower. He tried to make it quick, hoping the cold water would help ease the ache of his unwanted arousal. after  walking out of the bathroom in a towel and to his room, Lee let his towel fall as he fidgeted in his spot by his desk.

He was restless and pent up, his body needing a release. Lee ran his fingers through his hair in frustration as he let his eyes wandered down to his desk.

He had laid a piece of paper on it yesterday, a number for a phone sex line on it. His father, Kakashi, had given it to him while he was visiting. The older man seemed to think Lee's lack of a sex life was funny and a least Lee thought it was meant as a joke. Kakashi, despite being raised by the man, was hard for Lee to read sometimes. Only one person really understood the silver haired man and that was Lee's other father, Gai.

Lee looked down at the paper, picking it up and moving towards his bed. As much as he had blushed when Kakashi had originally handed him the paper, part of Lee was curious about it. He had heard of the phone sex lines and as he bit his lip, Lee reached to pick up his cell phone that lay on his nightstand.

His thumb hovered over the key for but a moment before dialing the number. He was greeted by an automated system, asking for his credit card information. Lee hesitated for just a moment before typing in his card number and putting it back to his ear.

The phone cycled through messages from the various operators, most of them female. Lee sighed as he thought about hanging up when the next message made shivers go up his spine.

_ “Hello, It’s Red. I’ve been feeling so lonely lately, all by myself in my room. I could use a big, strong man like you to...make me feel loved. I can’t wait to tell you all the things I want you to do to my body...Call me at 009, I’m waiting.” _

Lee felt his face heating as he listened, the voice sounding somewhat monotone. It sounded as if the person was reading off a script but even despite that, Lee couldn’t help but find the deep, husky tone attractive.

Lee dialed the extension, waiting with his heart hammering in his chest as he tried to relax. Lee let his hand wander between his legs to casually finger at himself in an attempt to calm his nerves. The phone rang for a moment before picking up.

_ “Hello, this is Red, how are you doing today?”  _ The voice said huskily through the phone and Lee instantly felt himself getting warmer as he squeaked in response.  _ “What’s your name?”  _ Lee took a moment to find his voice, still awed by the sound of the operator.

“Lee...my name is Lee.” Lee said before he could think to use a fake name. He mentally kicked himself as the voice spoke again.

 _“Well Lee, why don’t you tell me what your fantasy is and we can have some fun.”_ Lee swallowed thickly as he tried to think of what fantasy he wanted to play out, trying to think of what to say. He leaned back on his pillows and tried to relax.

“I guess we could...um…” Lee hesitated, trying to pick his own mind when he realized it had gone blank in his nervousness. “I am sorry, I have never done anything like this before…” Lee suddenly felt very small, his normal confidence gone.

_ “You’d be surprised how often I hear that,”  _ The voice said, the voice still sounding somewhat bored but trying to be enthused.  _ “Why don’t you start by telling me about yourself and what you find...sexy?”  _ Lee sighed, trying to get his nerves under control. Somehow, knowing that Red was okay with his naivety was oddly calming.

“O-okay, well...I am twenty-three...and I am a student. I like the color green and I am a martial artist…” Lee said, voice cracking in his nervousness. “As for sexy things...I like to be the dominate one during sex…I really like oral...sometimes more than actual sex.” Lee groaned as he heard the man on the other end pause slightly, making him blush even deeper.

“I am sorry, I must sound like such an idiot.” Lee said as he tried to hide his embarrasment. He heard the man make a small noise, almost like he was hiding laughter.

_ “No...it’s okay.”  _ Red said slowly as Lee groaned again.  _ “Why don’t I start and then when you get comfortable, you can take over.”  _ Lee nodded slowly and remembered that Red couldn’t actually hear him.

“O-okay, that sounds good…” Lee said hesitantly as the voice on the other end went silent for a moment. He could hear the sound of a bed squeaking as the man on the other end adjusted himself.

_ “Lay back for me Lee and tell me what you’re wearing.”  _ Red said as Lee laid back on his pillows, trying to let his body relax. He let his hand wander down again to run his fingers up his own thighs and taking a deep breath.

“Nothing, I just got out of the shower.” Lee answered truthfully, willing his voice to be steady as he continued to run his hand up his own body, closing his eyes. “What about you...what are you wearing? Wh-what do you look like if you do not mind me asking…” Lee wanted to have an idea of what the man on the other end looked like.

_ “I’m laying on my bed in just my briefs. Easier access to certain parts should I need them.”  _ Red said, his voice still sounding somewhat bored.  _ “As for me, I have red hair and green eyes. Now tell me, how hard are you right now Lee?”  _ Lee whimpered at hearing the sound of his name said in that voice. Red had purposefully made his voice sound very sensual just then. Lee suddenly realized he had a choice, he could pretend he did indeed have that part he craved to have or he could tell the truth. Lee took a single moment to consider it before speaking.

“I am so hard right now,” Lee moaned as he slowly moved his hand down between his legs. Parting the folds slowly with his fingers and surprising himself with the wetness he found there. “I want to feel your mouth on it but then I would not be able to hear that sexy voice say my name.” the voice on the other end chuckled.

_ “Now you’re getting the hang of it…” _ Red said, his voice sounding low and a bit more sensual than before as he let out a sharp breath.  _ “And I wish I could feel that big, hard cock inside of me...I bet it would fill me up…”  _ Lee groaned as he started to press his finger between his legs, rubbing at his already sensitive clit.

“I want to...I bet you would be nice and tight for me. I could take some lube on my fingers and slowly rub them around that tight muscle.” Lee purred softly as he held the phone with one hand and rubbed himself in slow circles with the other. The hormones he was on made him extra sensitive to touch and combining that with his already aroused state felt amazing.

There was a small hitch in Red’s breath and Lee bit his lip as he rubbed a little harder.

_ “T-that would feel so good.”  _ Red said, voice somewhat more breathless.  _ “Are you touching yourself Lee, picturing me laid out beneath you.”  _ Lee groaned and panted slightly as he felt his body getting warmer.

“Yes and I can hear from your voice that you are the doing the same.” Lee teased lightly, lowering his hand to insert his fingers into the tight wetness between his legs. He rubbed his palm against the nub and moaned again.

_ “Y-yes, god you’re making me so hard...please keep talking.”  _ Red said, panting as Lee murmured in response.  _ “What would you do with those fingers…”  _ Lee chuckled slightly as he felt himself building up higher.

“I would press one into you slowly, moving it in and out slowly until I could fit another into you to work you open to take my cock. You want my cock do you not?” There was a whimper on the other line as Lee felt his own breath hitch.

_ “Please, I need you now Lee.”  _ Red gasped as Lee pressed a little harder against himself, rutting his hips into his own hand.  _ “I want you inside of me...please, fill me with your hot cum…”  _ Lee whimpered, his pleasure building as he began pumping his fingers in and out as he rubbed his palm against his clit.

“Ah, you sound so good...please say my name again...Ah.” Lee moaned as he felt himself getting closer. “I am so close…” the breathing on the other end was heavy, the moans and whimpers soft.

 _“Lee...oh god, Lee I’m close too...I’m going to…”_ There was a small cry of Lee’s name as Lee himself crashed over the edge. Lee tossed his head back, his body stiffening as he came. He cried out, pulling his fingers out to rub smaller, slower circles over his clit as he rode out the last of his orgasm. Lee panted into the phone, listening to the soft whimper and then the heavy breathing on the other end as his whole body twitched from his orgasm. Lee slowly allowed his brain to function again, the pleasured haze clearing. He blushed red as he realized he had been on the phone for about forty five minutes.

“I-um...thank you.” Lee said as he tried to think of what to do next. “Did you...enjoy yourself too?” Red panted heavily on the other side of the line, chuckling breathlessly. Lee felt himself turning an even deeper shade in his embarrassment.

_ “So polite, most guys just hang up after they get off, let alone ask if I finished…”  _ Red said, his voice sounding less annoyed and more relaxed than when Lee had first called. Lee felt happy that Red seemed to have enjoyed himself too.  _ “I enjoyed myself and your welcome, Lee.” _

Lee smiled widely to himself and sighed, it was almost four in the morning and he should get some sleep even if part of him really wanted to talk to the man on the other line. Lee bit his lip and tapped his knee with his fingers despite the drying wetness on his hands.

“I suppose I should let you go then but...I might call again tomorrow...if you do not mind.” Lee said then mentally slapped himself. Of course this man would want him to call, he was being paid to do this. “I mean of course you probably do not mind but I mean...I am going to stop talking…” The man on the end of the line laughed, the deep voice making a shiver go down Lee’s spine.

_ “Call me as much as you want, I’ll be on the other end...waiting to hear your voice.”  _ Red said, Lee trying to keep his body from getting aroused again.  _ “Pleasent dreams, my sweet Lee. I’ll be thinking of you…”  _ Lee’s mouth went dry as he hung up.

He stared at the phone for a long time after that, contemplating this. He suddenly felt very pathetic and desperate to be flirting with a sex phone operator. Those workers were paid to be nice…

Lee sighed, setting his phone on his nightstand and moving to shut off his light. He probably shouldn’t call again but as Lee fell asleep, all he could hear was the soft, deep laughter and the deep tones of Red’s voice as he let himself drift off.

________________________________________________

Lee walked into his apartment, tossing his keys into the dish by the door. It had been a hard week for Lee, working his two jobs and trying to stay positive. Tonight he had worked the dinner shift at his restaurant job, pulling nearly twelve hours and getting all the bad tippers for that night.

The apartment was empty again as Lee trudged to the shower to lift his tired body under the hot water. Tenten had left a note earlier saying she was going to be at her boyfriend, Shino’s again and to not wait up. Lee didn’t mind, though, he had plans already.

Ever since that first call, Lee had been regularly calling the sex phone line. He always dialed for the same operator, Red. Lee wasn’t going to pretend he wasn’t obsessed with the deep, sexy tone of the operator's voice, Red knew him by heart now and Lee always had the best orgasms when that voice was saying his name.

And after the week he had, he could use a release.

Lee showered quickly, not bothering with clothes as he went straight to his room. He laid down on his bed and stretched out. He reached for his phone and looked down at the small drawer of toys he had by his bed. He took out the small bullet vibrator he owned, the lube bottle and a dildo. He lubed up the dildo and his own parts to avoid having  to try and do it one handed later. 

Lee dialed the number and the extension, waiting in anticipation as the phone rang.

_ “Hello, this is Red, how are you doing today?”  _ Red said, voice sounding somewhat annoyed in a way that it did not normally sound. Despite this, the familiar deep tone that made Lee smile without meaning to. The voice on the other end sounded so amazing and never failed to make his spine tingle.

“Hello Red, It is Lee again…” Lee said, cheeks turning pink when he heard the man on the other end sigh softly, the microphone crackling.

_ “Oh, it’s you. I’m sorry I sounded really rude just now.”  _ Red stated as Lee wrinkled his brow in sympathy. He moved his hand up his abs, trying to distract himself from the warmth building in his loins. How was it possible that just hearing this man’s voice was making him so hot and bothered.

“Tough night?” Lee asked carefully, not sure if Red would be interested in small talk. “Anything I can help with?” Red moved on the other side of the phone, the wrinkle of sheets crackling the speaker.

_ “You know, most people don’t try to make small talk with me…”  _ Red said, voice sounding more relaxed.  _ “Not that it’s a bad thing...it’s just...why don’t we focus on you, I’m sure you don’t want to hear my whining…”  _ Lee made a small noise of amusement and concern.

“No, it is okay. I honestly do not mind...please tell me.” Lee asked, his face going red as he hoped he didn’t sound desperate or annoying. He was paying for this and yet, he genuinely wanted to make sure the man on the other line was okay. A man he had never met, whose name he didn’t even know...Lee then began to wonder what he was doing with his life...

_ “I just...there was a caller who was rather...descriptive on some things. I can’t really discuss work but his fantasy made me uncomfortable.”  _ Red said slowly, still sounding unsure.  _ “I was honestly going to go offline until your call came in...I’m just a little…”  _ Lee sat up and his eyes softened.

“Shaken?” Lee asked, moving his toys aside as he crossed his legs. “I am sorry, I know you really cannot discuss it but maybe we can talk about something to get your mind off it?” Red hummed on the other side, the sound making Lee’s body hum.

_ “How about we talk about your day? Was it better than mine at least?”  _ Lee chuckled at that, shaking his head as he smiled.

“No, I had to work my other job today and it was a bad night for tips.” Lee confided as he looked off towards the corner of his room. “I do try my best but sometimes it cannot be helped. My other job is at a clothing store and it is always so boring. At least at the diner it is more face paced.”

_ “Can you really afford to call me almost every day then? If you are working two jobs?”  _ Red asked, voice sounding concerned despite it’s normal deepness.  _ “I mean I know it’s only twenty-five cents a minute but you spend almost an hour with me…”  _ Lee shook his head, eyes widening. It warmed his heart at the concern in the man’s voice. Could Red...No, he was paid to be nice.

“No, I like talking to you and honestly, I find your voice comforting.” Lee reassured, “I mostly have it so I can save up for something but as sad as it sounds, sometimes talking to you and the other...things we do is the most fun I get…” Red laughed a little, making Lee blush.

_ “I’m sorry...It’s not sad. I like talking to you too...It’s nice that you talk to me like a person I guess, not just some voice to get off to…”  _ Red said softly, pausing afterwards and Lee felt his heart flutter in his chest.  _ “Although if I was there right now, I don’t think I would be talking…”  _ Lee felt his breath hitch at the implications in the voice.

“I-I do not think I would be talking either,” Lee confessed, moving his hand down his body again. “I would probably be kissing my way up your body, leaving marks all over you…” Lee reached for his dildo, rubbing it over his opening. Red’s breath hitched and there was a small moan from the other end of the line.

_ “Yes, I want to feel your hot mouth on me...please Lee.”  _ Red murmured as Lee pressed the dildo into himself. He gasped at the coolness of the lube as he moved his hand up to rub his clit.  _ “Why don’t you lay down and I can ride that nice hard cock. Would you like that Lee?” _

 

“Oh god yes,” Lee groaned as he rubbed a little harder, his circles moving faster. “I want to watch you ride me…” Red chuckled breathlessly as Lee felt the heat building, his pent up urges making him sensitive. 

_ “I’m getting close already Lee...I’m stroking myself just thinking of you…”  _ Red panted as Lee’s eyes widened, his cheeks flushing as his brain was overloaded with pleasure from the man’s voice and his own hand. He rocked his body forward, rutting into his dildo with a whimper.

“Ah, mmm you sound so good...” Lee groaned as he circled his fingers faster, moving them harder. “You are so amazing, Please do not stop...I want to hear you finish…”

_ “Ah...I-I’m coming Lee...” _ Red cried out, the sound of Lee’s name making his orgasm crashed down around him. Lee growled as he came, his body convulsing in pleasure. Lee slowed his touches and drew the remainder of the orgasm out from his twitching body.

Lee panted, laying his head back on his pillows and listening to the gasps from the other end of the line. He listened to the breathing on the other end of the line, heart racing and eyes softening. He liked knowing that he had helped the other man.

“That was amazing…” Lee said when he finally found his voice, a pathetic feeling filling his heart when he realized that he shouldn’t be feeling this way. “Di-did you have fun?” Red murmured from the other side of the phone.

_ “Y-yes, I always enjoy our time together Lee.” _ the voice reassured as Lee bit his lip, the sound of the man on the other end sounding tired but...happy.  _ “I should probably go though, it is late.” _ Lee nodded and sighed.

“Okay, I will call you tomorrow then.” Lee said as he ran a hand through his hair. “Have a good night Red…”

“Good night my sweet Lee, pleasent dreams...I will be thinking of you.” the voice said and Lee felt his heart beat harder before wrenching as he hung up the phone. Lee pulled his feet to his chest, sighing as he rested his chin on his knees.

He needed to go out more if he was developing a crush on the phone sex operator. Lee moved to set his toys on his nightstand before pulling down his covers, hoping sleep would somehow make him feel less pathetic.

_____________________________________________________

Lee smiled nervously in the mirror as he adjusted his green dress shirt for what seemed like the tenth time. He had a date this evening and despite having been on quite of few of them with the man already, Lee couldn’t help but feel the nervous butterflies in his belly.

Lee was happy for the first time in a long time. He had met Shira one night at the diner he worked at, it had been a long night and Lee would have been clocking out within the hour. He had decided to take one more table

The man he had taken was rude and trying to hustle his way to free food by acting like a general nuisance. He tried to get under Lee’s skin with insult after insult about everything from his appearance to his service.

It wasn’t until it was apparent he would not be getting a free meal and he really let Lee have it. The man threw his still full plate at Lee, dumping the entire plate of spaghetti on his head. Lee had stood there blinking for a few moments, covered in red sauce and cold noodles as the whole restaurant started to stare.

Then large hands had taken the plate off of his head and smiled down at him. As soon as Lee’s dark eyes met those soft brown ones, he felt his heart do a backflip. Shira was tall and muscular in way’s Lee wished he could be. He was handsome and his smile looked like it belonged on magazines.

“Here, let me help you get cleaned up.” Shira had said as he led Lee to the men’s room. There he had helped Lee clean up, talking to him and even walked him to his car. Lee had thanked him and as he turned to reluctantly get into his car when Shira asked him out for coffee. Lee excitedly accepted.

Now after nearly a month, Lee had invited Shira over for dinner at his apartment for dinner and Lee could not help the nervousness in his gut.  Tenten raised a brow from the couch, looking up from her phone with a small smirk.

“You look great Lee, I’m sure you’ll knock your date out.” She said as she rose from her spot on the couch. “Let me fix your collar though.” She adjusted the collar and buttons. Lee smiled at his friend and roommate with a bright grin.

“You’re going to be all alone in your new flame in our apartment...I hope that means you plan on sealing this deal.” Tenten teased, raising her brow at her friend. Lee felt his cheeks heating up.

Shira had been a near perfect gentlemen on most of their dates. Sure, they had made out a few times but Shira had never moved past groping Lee’s ass as they made out in his car like horny teenagers after their second date. But tonight, Lee hoped that maybe Shira wouldn’t mind. Tonight he planned on telling the man about his...gender identity and Lee was confident that Shira would accept him. 

“So...have you told him yet?” Tenten asked, trying to sound casual but Lee could tell she was worried. Lee smiled broadly at her, shaking his head as he lifted his hand to run his fingers through his slicked back hair.

“I have not yet.” Lee confessed, looking down at Tenten as she smoothed out the wrinkles on his shoulders. “But I have a feeling he will not care. I really like him and I think he feels the same way.” Tenten looked up at Lee, eyes soft as she lifted her hand to smooth his bowl cut.

“If you think so, I’ll take your word for it. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you this happy.” She said as she stepped back to admire her friend. “You look like a movie star, go knock him dead.” Tenten turned toward the door and grabbed the keys to head down to the car.

"I’ll be at the movies with Neji, Kiba, and Shino. I’ll probably spend the night at Shino’s again so don’t worry about being quiet.” Tenten teased good naturedly as she walked out the door. Lee took a deep breath and moved to finish cooking in the kitchen.

He had made a simple meal, steak and mashed potatoes. He had thrown some fresh veggies on the side and hoped that Shira would enjoy the meal. Lee looked at the clock and wrinkled his brow. It was almost eight and Shira should be here soon.

As Lee scanned his phone history, he noticed a few calls to the phone sex line mixed in with Shira’s number. Lee felt his heart twist in guilt as he sighed heavily. After starting this...relationship with Shira, Lee had tried to wean off his calls with Red. Part of Lee knew it was wrong to call the line at all, despite the feelings he had developed for the deep voice on the other line, Lee knew he should focus on someone real.

He knocked on the door, guilt still heavy on his mind as he waited outside. He should stop talking to the sex phone service, should stop talking to Red at all. Shira was nice, sweet and clearly liked Lee a lot.

The doorbell rang, drawing Lee’s attention from his thoughts as he left the kitchn. Lee’s heart fluttered as he went to answer the door, the nervousness returning. Guilt still ate at the forefront of his mind as he unlocked the door and turned the knob.

When his eyes landed on Shira, all thoughts faded. 

The taller man smiled down at him, hands in the pocket of his dark jeans for just a moment before walking inside when Lee stepped aside. Shira leaned down slightly, kissing Lee’s cheek as he entered.

“Hi babe, sorry I’m a bit late I had a hard time finding parking.” Shira said as he walked inside and looked around the room. “Your apartment is nice, thank you for inviting me over. I hope it wasn’t any trouble for me to come over." Lee smiled as he shut the door, walking up behind Shira to take his hand.

“It is no trouble, I wanted to have a nice evening together…” Lee said as he interlaced his fingers with Shira’s to lead the man into the kitchen. Lee had set up the table, laying out the plates and setting up some candles and music. Shira looked down at the table, scanning the whole scene and licking his lips at the meal.

“You cook, you clean, you could bench press me with your pinky...I think I may have found the perfect guy.” Shira said teasingly as Lee’s cheeks went pink. “It smells delicious.” Lee waved him off as Shira took a step forward.  

“It is nothing just a small dinner.” Lee stated humbly, looking up into the man’s eyes and smirking. “And I do not know about perfect but I try.” Shira smiled at Lee before turning to kiss his lips again quickly. Lee let his eyes close as the man wrapped his arms around his waist, deepening the kiss.

Shira backed Lee up towards the table, hands wandering lower as Shira’s tongue slipped into Lee’s mouth. The man murmured as the rough hands groped him and Lee had to push at Shira’s chest before pulling away. Lee looked up at Shira panting. He had not really been comfortable with being moved around like that but he could tell Shira his preferences later. Lee turned bright red again, clearing his throat.

“Shall we eat?” Lee said nervously as he went to sit down. Shira raised a brow but did not comment as he took a seat as well, starting the meal quietly.

__________________________________________

“So Gai-sensei and Kakashi adopted me and we have been a happy family ever since.” Lee said as he circled the sponge over the plate he was washing. Shira leaned against the counter, watching Lee do the dishes and nodding as the man told his story.

“They sound cool, it must make being gay easy being raised by two men.” Shira asked as Lee paused for a moment before putting the plate on the drying rack slowly. Lee had been dancing around telling Shira all night about his gender status.

Lee took a deep breath and turned to Shira, opening his mouth and trying to find the words. His heart was hammering in his chest and his mind reeling as he tried to calm himself down. Then he felt strong hands turning him around and Shira pressed a kiss to Lee’s lips.

Lee felt his brain screaming at him as Shira pushed him against the counter, his hands moving to unbutton the shirt Lee was wearing. Lee pushed the hands away as he broke the kiss, trying to back up but finding he was trapped between Shira and the counter.

“S-shira please stop, I need to…” Lee started to ask when Shira lifted his head and started kissing along Lee’s neck.

“It’s okay, just give in to it Lee…” Shira stated as he moved to nibble on Lee’s ear. Lee bit his lip as he felt heat pooling in his belly. “You’ve been denying me for a month now...but this is what you wanted to do tonight right? Inviting me over to your place with us alone.” Lee struggled again when he felt Shira unbuttoning closer to his binder, pushing the hands away.  

“N-no, Shira please stop and let me-...” Lee started to say when Shira’s quick hands moved to undo his pants, moving away the belt and unbuttoning it.

“Just relax and let me make you feel good.” Shira murmured as he cupped the bulge in Lee’s pants, his packer wasn’t going to harden and Lee felt panic in his heart. Lee finally braced his hands against Shira’s chest and pushed him away with enough strength to almost topple the man.

“Shira, I am transgender!” Lee finally shouted as he stared at the man in front of him. Shira froze in place, blinking down at Lee. An uncomfortable silence filled the room as all they could do was just stare at each other. Lee’s heart was beating against his chest in anticipation as he decided to be the first to speak.

“So...um, yeah.” Lee said nervously, smiling as he tried to lighten the mood. “I am female to male transgender and I was hoping to tell you tonight which is why I invited you over-.”

“So have you had the surgery?” Shira suddenly interrupted, crossing his arms as Lee’s head shot up. He wrinkled his brow and slowly shook his head. He understood what Shira was asking but there was more than one surgery…

“No, I am on the hormones but I have not had any surgeries yet...I am saving up for top surgery but…” Lee tried to explain as he met Shira’s eyes. “I did not really plan on bottom surgery...it does not matter, right?” Shira looked away, his stance stiff as Lee took a step forward. 

“I understand that it is a lot but I really do like you Shira and I am sure we can just discuss…” Lee started to say again when Shira raised his hand to silence him, taking a step away from him. Shira shook his head and walked around Lee.

“No, no, no, no, no.” Shira said as he walked towards the door. Lee turned to chase after him, eyebrows crunching down in worry as the man pulled his shoes on. Lee ran his fingers through his hair, biting his lip again as he tried to meet Shira’s eyes.

“Shira, please do not leave...it is not that big of a-.” Lee started again only for Shira to glare up at him. Lee felt his heart beat painfully as he realized that he had been wrong. It was a big deal to Shira.

“You know, you should really tell a guy before you try to trap them that you're basically a woman. That way you don’t lead people on.” Shira growled as he stood up and opened the door. Lee felt his shoulders shake as Shira left, slamming the door behind him.

Tears filled Lee’s eyes as he felt himself breaking at the harsh words. He just barely had the presence of mind to lock the door before he turned away to run to his room. His whole chest hurt and his tears streamed down his face as he collapsed onto his bed to grip his pillow. He had thought maybe just this once, someone wouldn’t care about this. He had hoped that Shira wouldn’t care or that somehow it would work out. He hadn’t expected to have his feelings completely stomped on and be insulted like that.

Lee took out his phone and dialed the number before he could stop himself.

_ “Hello, this is Red, how are you doing today?”  _ the beautiful voice said, making Lee shiver and his heart ache more. He took a deep breath trying to hide the fact that tears were still pouring down his face.

“H-hello Red, It is Lee…” Lee said shakily as he tried to hide the nasally sound of his stuffy nose.

_ “Lee...are you okay you sound like you’ve been crying…” _ Red asked and then Lee pulled his knees to his chest. Lee whimpered and there was a soft sound of ‘Oh’ from the other line.

_ “Hey, it’s okay.” _ Red said soothingly if somewhat awkward, almost as if he didn’t know how to comfort people.  _ “I-um...do you want to talk about it? I’m normally not very good with these things but...please don’t cry...um...” _ Lee chuckled a little, sniffing quietly as he bit his lip, he did want to talk but in order to talk he would have to say what had upset him…

“I have been seeing a man for about a month now and I invited him over tonight for dinner...I wanted to tell him that…” Lee struggled to say it but there was a soft sound of comfort on the other end as Lee finally calmed down enough to say it.

“That I am female to male transgender...pre-op…” Lee finally managed to say, waiting for the disgust in the voice he had come to associate with comfort. “He left and...he called me basically a woman and told me I led him on…” There was silence on the other end of the line and Lee waited for Red to say something in agreeance with Shira. He had heard it all before.

_ “He’s a douche then.” _ Red said, voice sounding hard in...anger?  _ “Even just from talking to you over this I can tell you’re a sweet person...it is not right that this guy decided your parts are of more worth than you are.” _

Lee felt hot tears rise again, partially from happiness that someone finally understood and part bitterness that it was from a man he had never even met. It didn’t help the feelings he had for the man on the other line but it did help the heartache in his chest.

“T-thank you...that means alot…” Lee managed to say through his tears as he cried some more.

He spent three hours talking to Red that night, nothing sexual occurred for the first time since Lee had started calling. It was just the calm man talking to him like they had known each other for years. Lee tried not to feel sad that he didn't know this person, tried to forget that there was no way this person felt anything for him but for one night he could pretend.

That was enough for him.

_________________________________________

Lee sighed as he organized the table of jeans that sat just near the entrance to the store. It was nearly six and he would be leaving in ten minutes to go home.

Shira had not called him and frankly, Lee didn't care. When he told Tenten what had happened the man she almost went straight to him to yell at him but Lee had stopped her. There was no use getting angry over these things. Lee had continued talking to Red regularly, sometimes they would talk dirty to each other, sometimes just share their days but the crush Lee had was growing to almost painful levels. He felt stupid for feeling this way but he took what little comfort he could find. Red made him think maybe one day he would find someone who he could love and be loved in return. He just needed to be patient.

“Do you have these pants in a size twenty-six waist?” a very familiar voice said that made Lee stop dead in his tracks. The voice was deep, almost monotone and soothing. Lee would have recognized that voice anywhere.

Red’s voice.

He turned slowly and looked at the person asking. It was a shorter man, a little younger than Lee himself with pale green eyes and a messy red hair that went in all directions. His thin body was practically drowning in the dark red hoodie he wore and black jeans. The man's non-existent brow furrowed in annoyance at Lee.

“Did you hear me or do I need to repeat myself?” The man said, sounding somewhat annoyed and Lee felt himself turning bright red as he finally found his voice.

“Y-yes, sorry about that.” Lee said nervously as he looked down at the jeans the man was holding. “I am not sure let me just go check the back.” The redhead’s hairless brow wrinkled as his eyes widened for a moment and he blinked.

“Thanks…” The redhead stated as he followed after Lee. Lee tried to calm his breathing as he moved behind the store to the stockroom and searched for the pants. There was no way that this could be the same man he had been talking to for months on a phone sex line. It was just a coincidence that the man happened to sound just like his phone sex operator. It had to be a coincidence.

Lee found the last of the size twenty-six waisted jeans, grabbing the last two and taking a deep breath as he finally came out of the stockroom. He smiled at the redhead, his heart pounding in his chest as he held up his finds.

“I found two, did you just want the one?” Lee asked, trying not to sound nervous. The man wrinkled his brow again and shook his head.

“No I...better get the two since I can rarely find pants in my size.” The man said in a slow tone. Lee smiled and walked over to the register. He tried to find something to talk about, something that would make the redhead speak again. Maybe he had been hallucinating all this time.

“I can always order some for you if you would like.” Lee said brightly, hoping to keep the man for just a bit longer. “I can even have them set aside for you if you would like.” The redhead blinked at him for a long moment.

“You don’t need to trouble yourself for me…” the man said, his voice still sending the familiar shiver up Lee’s spine. “I’m sure you have better things to do than try to find me pants…” Lee shook his head and his smile widened as he rang up the items slowly.  

“No, it is okay. I honestly do not mind.” Lee said brightly and then the redhead stiffened, his eyes blinking up at Lee with wide eyes and an expression of surprise. Lee moved to put the pants in the redhead’s bag when he grabbed Lee’s sleeve.

Lee looked down, eyebrows wrinkled as he felt his face heating. There was a spark as the man touched him, making Lee’s heart pound in his ears as the redhead looked up at him. Their eyes locked and Lee felt his heart skip a beat.

“Is...your name Lee by chance?” The man said and Lee knew that he had to be dreaming. There was no way he was that lucky. Lee looked down at the man, eyes questioning as he opened his mouth to speak.

“Only if your name happens to be Red…” Lee said softly as the redhead dropped Lee’s sleeve in shock. The man stared blankly, eyes narrowing as what looked to be a million thoughts coursed through his head.

“I-...I can’t believe it’s you…” The man said as they stood in silence for a moment. “My real name is Gaara...Gaara No Subaku…” Lee couldn’t believe it either. He had shared so much with this man since he had started calling and now to be faced with him in person…

Gaara was even more beautiful than he had imagined.

“I did not think I would ever meet you...I was too nervous ask you before and I was not sure I should…” Lee stammered, trying cover his nervousness. “I mean I have been wanting to get to know you and I thought it would be weird if I asked you out…” Lee suddenly turned bright red and his words stopped. Gaara raised a non-existent brow.

“You wanted to ask me out on the phone line?” Gaara said, his own cheeks turning pink as Lee nodded. The redhead was silent for a moment, Lee standing there trying not to stare and very glad that the store was empty except for them. He tried not to sweat through his shirt as Gaara looked him over before looking away, both of them feeling the need to look at their feet.

A long silence fell over them, Lee not knowing what to say and apparently neither did Gaara. Lee could feel his embarrassment growing as he realized he had just confessed to wanting to ask the sex phone operator out and that said sex phone operator was probably not interested but hoping to let him off easy.

“I am sorry, I-” Lee started to say but Gaara lifted his head and spoke first.

“I...would have said Yes...if you had.” Gaara said suddenly, drawing Lee’s attention back to the redhead’s pretty eyes as they both looked at each other. “I was...ever since you asked me how my day was that one day...and the other week when we just talked...I wanted to ask you myself but I…” Lee felt his eyes widen as he let what the redhead just said sink in.

Gaara wanted to ask him out...

“I am about to clock off, would you like to go get a cup of coffee with me?” Lee blurted out and Gaara looked up at him. Lee felt his breath hitch when he looked down at those pretty green eyes and a small smile.

“I would like that.”

____________________________________

Lee balanced the three boxes he was carrying on his left arm as he walked into the apartment, his smile wide as he sat them down in the living room.

The entire place was in disarray, boxes strewn about as Lee lifted his hands over his head to stretch. He was glad to finally move into the nice apartment after weeks of waiting and finally getting to sign the lease. Soon this place would feel more like a home.

“What did the doctor say about straining yourself Lee?” a deep voice said from behind him. Lee turned and smiled as he looked down at his boyfriend of two years.

Gaara quirked a non-existent eyebrow at him, questioning him with gentleness in his green eyes. The redhead held one box in his arms labeled “Gaara's things” on the side

“Well Dr. Senju said I was cleared for light work.” Lee said with a sheepish grin as he walked forward to take the box from Gaara and set it on top of his own. “And it was only a few boxes.” Gaara shook his head, sighing heavily as he watched his boyfriend, the small ghost of a smile making Lee’s heart flutter. Lee walked out the door to Gaara, wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist. He knelt down, resting his chin on Gaara's shoulder and smiling when Gaara lifted his hand to run his fingers through Lee's hair.

“I love you, Lee.” Gaara said softly as Lee felt his heart flutter, the familiar shiver going up his spine he got everytime his boyfriend spoke. That had not changed since that first call and Lee knew Gaara’s voice would never fail to make him shiver. Lee looked down at the man and pulled him closer so he could press his lips against Gaara's soft ones.

“I love you too.” Lee said as he hooked his arms under Gaara’s ass, lifting the smaller man into his arms. The redhead grabbed onto Lee’s neck, lifting his legs to wrap them around Lee’s waist. Lee smiled up at Gaara as he frowned down at him.

“I hate it when you do that without warning me.” Gaara groused as Lee chuckled at him. Lee carried Gaara like a bride into their home, smiling brightly as he stood in the living room.

“It is tradition for one of the couples to carry the other onto the threshold.” Lee said as he held Gaara close to him. The redhead rolled his eyes at Lee’s sentiment but still, his beautiful smile shone through as he kissed Gaara’s lips. Any complaint the redhead had faded as Gaara ran his fingers through Lee’s hair and he settled into the kiss with a contented sigh. Lee smiled softly when he pulled away, looking around the apartment that they would soon share together. He held Gaara closer, resting his chin on Gaara’s shoulder.

The apartment was a small, with a kitchen, two bedrooms and a bathroom. They could probably have afforded a bigger one now that both of them had better careers now, with Lee taking over his own dojo and Gaara running his own successful plant nursery but they couldn’t be happier. It was close to Lee’s dojo and Gaara’s work and had just enough room for both of them.

“Our home,” Lee said out loud, testing the words on his tongue. “I like the sound of that, don’t you sweetheart?” Gaara turned in Lee's arms, leaning his head cautiously against Lee's chest and sighing again. Lee felt his heart soften as he stared down at the man. He was happy that Gaara had agreed to move in with him after he had healed from his top surgery.

It still felt weird not wearing a binder sometimes but Lee was happy to finally be rid of the hot and often constricting garment. Gaara often commented on how manly he looked now and it made Lee smile.

“We have work to do Lee.” Gaara said after a moment and Lee sighed, not wanting to put his lover down but obliging him. It would take a lot of work to make their house a home but Lee was up to the challenge. Lee laid Gaara’s feet on the ground, taking a moment to squeeze Gaara’s perfect ass for just a moment before the redhead straightened. Gaara’s face flushed as he turned to Lee, hitting him gently on the chest as his cheeks flushed.

“That is not fair…” Gaara griped as he glared up at his boyfriend. Lee chuckled at his boyfriend, winking as he turned to the boxes he had brought in when suddenly, he felt hands take his shirt and turn him. Gaara stood on his toes, pulling Lee down by the shirt so he could press a heated kiss onto Lee’s lips.

Lee moaned into the kiss, sensing the heat behind it just before Gaara pulled away and slowly guided Lee back by his shirt, smiling softly as he did. Lee raised a brow at his boyfriend’s teasing manner as he let himself be moved.

“What are you doing Gaara?” Lee asked as Gaara opened the door to their new bedroom and smiling as he lifted his shirt over his head, throwing it at Lee. Lee licked his lips as he caught the shirt staring at Gaara's shirtless chest, his cheeks turning red and body feeling hot. Gaara smiled sexily, walking back into the room as Lee followed after him with a bright smile. He shut the door behind him with a click. That evening, as Gaara lay beneath him and cried out his name loudly into the night, Lee decided that he was the luckiest man alive.

And he wouldn’t change his life one bit.

 


End file.
